Wendigo
(Cannibalistic Defiler) CR 17 CE Large Monstrous Humanoid (Air, Water, Evil) Initiative: +13 Senses: Blindsight 60ft, Darkvision 60ft, low-light vision, scent, Perception +25 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 31 EAC: 31 CMan: 39 (+4 Dex, +5/7 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''50-Churchill Frost Entity, Temporary HP 50 Fast Healing 10 '''HP: 350 Fort '+21, '''Ref '+22, 'Wil '+11 '''DR '''15 / Cold Iron or Fire and Magic; '''Immune '''Cold, Fear; '''SR '''28 ''OFFENSE'' '''Speed: 40ft, Fly 120ft (Perfect) Attack '(melee): Choose 1: Bite +26 (5D8p + 6D6c + 35 Kinetic (Piercing + Cold), Stun, Unwieldy + Grab) 2 Claws +26 (4D6s + 3D6c + 28 Kinetic (Piercing + Cold), Stun) '''Attack '(ranged): 3 Cold Beam +26 (4D6 + 17 Energy (Cold), 120ft, Stun, Spell-like) 'Space: '''10ft '''Reach: '''10 ft '''Special attack: '''Dream Haunting, Howl, Rend (2 Claws, 4D6 + 28 Kinetic (Piercing + Cold) + 1d4 Charisma damage), Wendigo Psychosis '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 18th, Concentration +25) At will -- Wind Walk (DC23; special ability) 1/day -- ''Control Weather, Nightmare ''(DC 22) ''Statistics'' STR +9 DEX +9 CON +10 INT +8 WIS +5 CHA +7 '''Feats: Combat Casting, Deadly Aim (-2 to hit, +8 damage), Flyby Attack, Improved Combat Manoeuvre (Grapple), Improved Critical, Improved Multi-Attack, Improved Initiative, Lightning Reflexes, Skill: Acrobatics +29, Bluff +27, Diplomacy +27, Intimidate +27, Mysticism +28, Perception +25, Sense Motive +25, Stealth +29, Survival +25. Special Quality '''No Breath, Voidborne ''Special Abilities''' '''Dream Haunting '(Su): When a wendigo affects a target with its Nightmare spell-like ability, the victim is also exposed to Wendigo Psychosis (see below). 'Howl '(Ex): Up to three times a day, the wendigo can let out a mighty bellow which can be heard up to a mile away on a planet, but up to 1 AU while in the void, as it supernaturally is carried in space and into any ship in the area. Any being who hears the howl must make a Will DC 28 save or be shaken for 1 hour. Creatures within 120ft become panicked for 1D4+4 (CR/4) rounds, and those within 30ft cower in fear for 1D4 rounds. This is a mind-affecting fear effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. 'Wendigo Psychosis '(su): Curse -- Nightmare or Wind Walk; save ''Will DC 26; ''onset ''1 minute; ''frequency ''1/day; ''effect ''1D4 Wisdom damage (minimum 1); ''Cure ''3 Saves. As the psychosis takes effect, the victim starts having cannibalistic tendencies, targeting at first members of its own species, then any other sentient. Every day, the victim must make an additional Wisdom DC 22 check. If that check is failed, the victim will act upon its instinct, and at that point, will begin its transformation into a wendigo. At that point, the victim will run for 1D4 rounds toward the nearest open air area or towards the void of space, where it will dematerialize as if using the ''Wind Walk spell. The victim rapidly transforms into a wendigo within 2D6 minutes. A creature transformed in that way has its soul destroyed, permanently defiled by the touch of the wendigo. The save DC of this curse is Charisma-based. 'Wind Walk '(Sp): Once a wendigo pins a creature it has grappled (generally after using its bite attack), it will attempt to use Wind Walk to carry its prey away. The wendigo automatically succeeds all concentration checks when using this spell-like ability. If the victim fails its save, the wendigo drags it away in the air or in the void, which automatically affects the victim with the Wendigo Psychosis. The victim can make a new save every round, and if it succeeds, it rematerializes, at which point it either falls (if in atmosphere) or is stranded in the void (in space). The wendigo will try to bring its victim as far as possible from his allies, to let the supernatural cannibalistic hunger grab hold of his target.0 Description A wendigo is a monstrous being which terrifies xenoexplorers and religious-minded sentients alike. Those creatures generally look like emaciated humanoids of large size, covered in scars and wounds, with a beast-like head filled with sharp teeth, which it uses to shred its preys, any sentient beings. Wendigos generally stand between 11 and 14 feet but weight not more then 300 pounds. The entire creature is supernatural, so it would be wrong for anyone to measure it by it measurements. The wendigo doesn't seem to eat anything but sentient creatures, and can survive without feeding for extremely long periods of time, especially if they are stranded somewhere in deep space. It seems to be the very essence of the sentient beings, their souls, that drive the wendigo to the kill or to corrupt a mortal being into becoming one of its kind. The wendigo's head is different depending on which creature originally turned into a wendigo after succumbing to Wendigo Psychosis. The most common one are deer heads for humans, a wildebeest for elves, praying mantis for a shirren or other insectoid humanoid and a predatory avian for most lizard-like humanoids. Many wendigos seem to find refuge in the demiplane of ice, while some of them roam the forests of the plane of earth as well, but their true origin is unknown, as even demons of the Abyss are fearful of them. Tactics Wendigos have 2 goals when attacking a group: to turn some of the beings into new wendigos and to feed on sentient beings. The actual safest way to turn a creature into a new cannibal is to use its Nightmare spell-like ability, so they rather prefer to use this ability while sneaking near a group of sentient beings. Sadly, the wendigo also has its own unnatural appetites, so they will sometimes get down and dirty. As they have two impetuses, they will start by killing as many sentients as possible, gorging themselves on their bodies as he fights them, and once there is a single target left (or once it feels it has had enough to eat), it will use it's Wind Walk ability to drive the survivor into Wendigo Psychosis. Wendigos have very little to fear from most sentient creatures, but prefer to stalk a group just for the thrill of the hunt, using its howl to remind the creatures that it is nearby. Minor Wendigo Psychosis While the true Wendigo Psychosis is a monstrous thing which can turn a completely sane being into a monster, there appears to a minor version of this curse, which is closer to a mental illness. While cannibalism is never regarded as a positive thing, those who have heard the wendigo's howl have a weaker resistance to this blasphemous act. Those affected might not turn into full wendigos, but at some point might turn into equally morally unsound beings. Curse -- Taking part in cannibalism after hearing a wendigo's howl; save ''Will DC 22; ''onset ''1 minute; ''frequency ''1/day; ''effect ''1D2 Wisdom damage (minimum 1); ''Cure 2 Saves As the psychosis takes effect, the victim starts having cannibalistic tendencies, targeting at first members of its own species, then any other sentient. Every day, the victim must make an additional Wisdom DC 22 check. If that check is failed, the victim will begin acting upon its cannibalistic desires, murdering other members of its specie to fulfil its desire. After its first kill, it becomes Vulnerable to Fire but it gains Resistance to Cold of 5, which increases by 5 per creature it eats, becoming Immunity to Cold if the Resistance reaches 25. The victim becomes more and more bestial looking as this occurs, growing hair all over its body and its mouth filled with sharp, meat tearing teeth. Once the victim is fully transformed into a wendigo spawn, they count as ghouls with class levels equal to what they had before, with their immunity to cold and vulnerability to fire. They are considered Monstrous Humanoids rather then Undead as well. The Mouth Which Is Always Hungry A Hobgoblin warlord, The Mouth Which Is Always Hungry, is a demifiend which took on the properties of the Wendigo. He apparently feasted on the flesh of his entire ship crew after hearing the howl of a wendigo, but his own inner evil and the strength of his soul prevented him from truly becoming a wendigo or a wendigo spawn. The wendigo which had cursed his ship tried to kill him, of course, as such a soul would have been quite a treat, but the hobgoblin actually vanquished the supernatural creature and feasted upon it instead. While cursed by the wendigo, his soul tortured by his acts against nature, the warlord was drawn into the Elemental Plane, where he began stalking and killing wendigos and other supernatural beings to feed upon them. At that point, the warlord truly became the demifiend The Mouth Which Is Always Hungry. His fiend marks are sharp teeth which glow a pale white and blue, especially in cold weather, and as a demifiend, he represents the *Reason* of *Survival of the Fittest* best. All the genies have a large bounty set on the head of The Mouth, who now slips in and out of the Elemental Plane in his eternal hunt for sentient and supernatural beings to feed upon. Category:Genie Category:Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Demifiend